mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nazim
■Energy Beam Emission ■Magic ■Blocking ■Electricity Absorption |Relatives = |Alias = The Henchman }} Nazim, is the right hand man of HIM and most famously the murderer of Colin Doc. Nazim mysteriously vanished after the murder and was nowhere to be found. 12 Years later, two months after the ultimate defeat of Amset Ra he resurfaced after apparently being trapped in a magical mirror for 12 years. He was released by the exploded, massive magical energy released from The Magic Stones after their magical essence was combined into one tablet. Aldo not a Doc, Nazim has a Power Form named Enericción (PowerForm). History Not much of Nazim's early history is known. Nazim has been HIM right hand man for quite some time, aiding in his mysterious quest. At one point he was given a Power Form by HIM known as Enericción. He has fought along side HIM against Colin Doc and has met Maker, Schepper and Creator. 'On his own' After HIM's entrapment, Nazim came looking for Colin on his birthday and threatened him that he would kill his daughter if he didn't came. Colin came for him and the two had an argument. This resulted in Nazim killing Colin with his sword. Nazim fled the scene when Dalon Doc arrived. From that point Nazim's location remained unknown for 12 years. Maker, Schepper, Creator and Baron Doc looked for him but couldn't find a trace. 'Surprise Return' Roughly two months after Amset Ra's and ShadowLifes defeat, DiamondLord planned on combining all of The Magic Stones on the tablet that ShadowLife made. Thinking it would be a perfect infinite magical source for the world, he went to a quiet place to execute his plan. Noa helped DiamondLord and all seemed fine as the tablet made almost 3 times more energy than The Tower, according to Schepper who aided them on a live communication feed. However DiamondLord sensed that the tablet would explode and told Noa to leave immediately. The tablet exploded and the magical energy was released within an incredible large radius. The released energy hit a magical mirror where Nazim was apparently trapped in. He then walked to the tablet and saw a recovered DiamondLord and Aerio (PowerForm) who transformed into Noa. He learned there names and vaguely recognized Noa. He then made his presence aware and attacked the duo. He easily fended off DiamondLord and went for Noa. Noa fought him but her moves where easily countered by Nazim. She transformed into Hydriem (PowerForm) which surprised Nazim as he thought that Noa had a different Power Form. He then transformed into his own Power Form Enericción (PowerForm). Surprised by his Power Form, Noa and Jack battled Nazim only for him to escape after Schepper recognized his voice. Afterwards Noa and Jack went back to The Tower in which Scepper and Creator told them, and Henk, who he was. In which Noa declared to find him and make him pay for ruining her life. Nazim later appeared at The Island to settle the score. Henk battled him with his wand in a fencing contest in which he was defeated but not before impressing Nazim. Noa's mom Catherine, who was there to support Noa, battled Nazim. She quickly disarmed him of his twin swords and battled him with her martial prowess. Nazim taunted her that he killed her husband and bested her daughter in which she replied that she trained them both. Catherine held the upper hand but Nazim transformed into Enericción in which she transformed into FireRider (PowerForm). Eventually Noa joined and together with her mom they fought Nazim. When the women gained the upper hand, he fled. More To Be Added 'Releasing the Alpha Project' To Be Added 'Losing The Codex' To Be Added 'Mekon vs Dark Storm' To Be Added 'Meeting ShadowLife Again' After his defeat against DocGod (PowerForm) who stole his God Card, Nazim woke up ashore on an unknown location. He was found by what appeared to be ShadowLife but the latter revealed after a brief conversation to be mere hologram created by his secret weapon ShadowBot. The two opponents battled against each other in a heated battle which ShadowBot eventually won. After his win, he gives Nazim a special key that would give in access to a weapon he could use on DiamondLord so he would get the last sword of Cortes. In return Nazim wouldn't say a word about ShadowLife being alive. Nazim then traveled back to the lamp and located the odd weapon and planned to use it. He then traveled to The Island where Key and X1 were and noticed him. They closed down the Island as they wanted to avoid a battle. Physical Appearance Nazim wears black pants, the upper parts of which are laced with his gold robes. Nazim torso is also black, with nougat hands. It is printed with gold designs, once again representing his robes, as well as a purple sash. Nazim's is sometimes seen scowling expression, as well as goatee. As Nazim is bald, he wears a black hood. Nazim always wears his scabbard on his back which holds his twin swords. Personality Nazim is an incredible powerful combatant as he easily defeated DiamondLord and Noa Doc in their first encounter. He wasn't really impressed by their skills but was surprised by Noa's multiple transformations in their first encounter. Later when he faced DocGod he was caught off guard and was surprised by it's large appearance and sheer power. He has shown to easily fight against powerful opponents like Noa, Jack, Henk, Catherine Doc and Schepper. Aldo the latter two proved to be much more capable of going against him in single combat than the first three. Aldo the latter two had much more experience in fighting Nazim than the others. Nazim has also shown to be rather calm and collected. He carefully plans his actions and locates objects or recruits people who can help him. After a defeat he goes in hiding and plans for his next attack or action. He also tends to take time with his actions as he didn't immediately fight against Noa and Jack before observing them first. He seems to prefer observing his opponents first before attacking them. Aldo he has shown to be more than capable enough to fight against someone he hasn't observed. Nazim however seems to praise others if they exhibit tremendous skill in something. He respected Henk Doc for his surprising swordsmanship skills as Henk was able hold his own against Nazim. He also praised Catherine Doc on her combat skills as she was more than capable of overpowering him. Despite him easily defeating her students, Noa and Jack and killing her husband without praise. When he fought against Boat (Robot), he was impressed by his special ability and fled after countering it. Nazim also keeps certain things for himself. In his first encounter with Jack and Noa he didn't tell them who he was or what his intentions were. Later, he didn't even tell Noa why he killed their father or even HIM's goals and how he got his Power Form Enericción (PowerForm). He also didn't let anyone know that ShadowLife had returned and agreed to help him with getting his items back. Nazim however has shown to be rather arrogant as he stated against Catherine that he easily defeated her students and killed her husband and would do the same to her. Catherine however stated that she trained all of them and that she would defeat him and even defeated him in human form before transforming. Overal Nazim has shown to be extremely calm while fazing surprises or things he hadn't seen before. Against any of the Power Forms of the DocSoul he encountered the first time, he calmly fazed them and showed no change in his emotions. The only two exceptions have been that he was scared upon sensing Doctor Doc's body in his chalice which can permanently kill him upon touching. The second time he was visibly scared was upon seeing the debut of Dark Storm (PowerForm) who quickly defeated him in battle. Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: Nazim is an expert in swordsmanship and can fight his opponents with his twin swords easily. He has shown to be capable enough to fight DiamondLord and Noa Doc in human form and overpower them with only swords. His style revolves in holding his opponents at bay, hitting them precisely at weak spots, countering their moves and using the swords magical capabilities. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Nazim has impressive hand-to-hand combat skills, capable of overpowering DiamondLord and Noa in combat in human form. He can also easily hold his own in human form against the Power Forms in the DocSoul but had to held his own against Catherine Doc and Schepper. His combat skill and swordplay also allowed him to have a 3-1 battle against Boat, X2 and Zoeker and maintain an impressive upper-hand throughout the fight before transforming. Enhanced Intelligence: Nazim has higher intelligence than the average human. He has shown to have incredible knowledge in a variety of combat styles and techniques and how to counter them. He has also some knowledge on The Doc Family and their history. He has also shown to have a very accurate memory and can easily remember small things from years ago. Skilled Strategist: Nazim is also a skilled strategist as he always carefully plans his actions. He can execute his plans very well and plan ahead for most sudden changes. Even if his plans fail, he can retreat perfectly without getting caught. High Acrobatic Skills: Nazim has high acrobatic skills that have shown to be on par with Noa and Catherine. He uses various somersaults and tumbling to avoid offensive attacks. He has also incorporated his gymnastic skill into close-quarter combat. Peak Human Agility: Nazim's agility is superior to the ordinary human. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity greater than even the best athletes. His agility has shown to be on par with Noa as well as Catherine Doc. Peak Human Reflexes: Nazim's reflexes are also superior to the ordinary human. His reaction speed allows him to easily evade offensive attacks from his opponents as well as Power Forms and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Expert Marksman: Nazim is a very accurate marksman and skilled in sharpshooting. He can use various gun-like weapons with almost perfect accuracy but can also throw objects like his sword with great aim. Stealth Tactics: Nazim possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Even observant people like Creator didn't notice him for a long time. Semi-Immortality: As a side effect of killing Doctor Doc, Nazim will never age or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. As such he will always be in his prime unless he touches the preserved body of Doctor Doc. This is the only effective way to permanently destroy his existence. Magic Knowledge: Nazim has shown to have an extensive knowledge about various forms of magic. Despite his actual magical skills are somewhat on the basic side, he has shown a great understanding of magic. Nazim's Power Form is Enericción (PowerForm). 'Equipment' Nazim possesses his signature twin swords which he uses with great skill. These swords were stolen from the Doc Realm by HIM and possesses magical capabilities: * Sword Beam Emission: These swords can individually fire powerful energy beams and the beams can also be used to enhance the slashes and stabbing powers of the swords. The beams are rather powerful and his enhanced slashes can easily cut through wood, rock and even damage Power Forms as durable as Pharaoh (PowerForm). * Energy Beam Emission: Nazim can cross the swords in a X-shape fashion to fire a very powerful and large energy beam capable of countering other energy projection moves. These beams are powerful enough to destroy boulders and knock out humans. * Magic: Nazim's twin swords are magical items and as such grant him magical capabilities. He can cast some powerful magical spells and attacks but his knowledge isn't that great on it. * Blocking: Nazim's twin swords have the power to block a majority of special attacks and some psychical attacks. They can cut through most elemental attacks like Fire and Water. * Electricity Absorption: The twin swords have the capability to absorb Electricity and Electric type attacks. The swords however can't hold the Electricity for too long so they have to be discharged as an enhanced sword beam. Trivia *Nazim is a descendant off the Persian King who owned the Dagger of Life. As such he's completely aware of it's power, the legend surrounding it and the way to locate it. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:PowerForm Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Humans